Vocaloid School Life
by flamehaze223
Summary: Megurine Luka pays for her awful attitude and gets what she deserves. Will she ever change ? Or is she stubborn to do so and just stay the same ? Either of the two, happy endings are assured for the rest of the vocaloids that'll be mentioned...


**~Pink Stinks~**

Author's Note: Mina no offense to those who loves pink! Please don't give us bad reviews and comments for it. We worked hard on this story. Not that we hate the color, it's just how the story goes. We're not trying to speak and think ill of the characters. We also don't have not even the slightest bit of intention of ruining their images. As for the negative comments and attitude portrayed, they're all fictional. We don't have any ulterior motives against Luka. This story is somehow a drama- like one. Expect a lot of ignorance. If you pity or feel sad for Luka, go on. Be sad if you want to. Be happy if you want to. Your reaction towards the story is already up to you. ;)

Give us early reviews to help boost our enthusiasm towards writing this story ! ! Many thanks !

Credits to: My dear "murmur 3 " for enlighting my mood for writing ! =) hg vs. mg

Mercury **ROCKS**! Magnesium **NOT** !

**CHAPTER 1: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET !**

The sun's heat was extreme that day. It was the first day of school. Luka was in a rush and on the verge of being late as she runs from her house to their school which was three blocks away. She was still panting when she entered her school. After catching her breath, she headed for her classroom.

SLAM!

She disturbed the entire class with a huge bang by the door.

_"Oh, my gosh ! He's just my type !" _ Luka thought to herself as she looked at her new teacher who was busy writing something on the board.

"Sensei…" she said in a low seducing voice as she approached Kaito while walking like a fashion model. "I'm terribly sorry for being fashionably late in your class. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm—"

"Sit down." Kaito said without even taking a single glance at Luka from the moment she slammed the door.

"As I was saying, my name is Me—"

"I said sit down !" He said, this time in a stern and a bit louder tone of voice.

Luka, feeling embarrassed, and annoyed, looked around the classroom for an empty seat.

_"I'll get you later after class ! Mr. Playing hard to get !" _ She thought with a grin on her face as she walked again in a fashion model way towards a boy with blonde hair.

"Hi ! I'm Megurine Luka ! You can call me "Luka" ! Mind if I sit beside you ?" She said in a very cheerful voice.

Sadly for her, he didn't even bother to look at her or listen to what she's saying.

"Okay…maybe not…" She said as she settled down on the vacant seat next to the blonde boy whose name was "Len" which she saw in one of his books with his name on it.

"Such a snob loner." She mumbled to herself as she looked to her left.

"Oh ! Hello ! I'm Luka ! What's your name ?"

"Uhh…Piko…"

"Piko ?... What a cute name ! Nice to meet you, Piko-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Luka-san" He said with a gentle smile.

_"Now, here's an easy to drag type."_

**~Lunch Break~**

Miki and Iroha, two girls in the same class as Luka, approached her.

"Hi ! You're the late comer ! Megurine Luka ?" Miki said.

"Yeah.. Got a problem with me being late ?"

"Well.. You being late is actually none of our concern.. As if we care about the time you arrive in school ! The thing that bugs us is the way you entered like a diva when your obviously not and disturbed our class !" Iroha answered.

"And that's not all, the way you try to seduce Kaito-sensei earlier was really annoying ! If I were you, I'd give up on him. He's madly in love with the one and only true diva in this class." Miki added.

"And that diva is our friend ! We're on her side. So, back off ! There's no way you can beat Miku !" Iroha hissed at Luka.

After the two left, Luka went around the room looking for the so-called "diva" of their class. She found her on the front row, sitting on the chair nearest to the teacher's desk.

"Hi ! I'm Luka ! Are you Miku ?"

Miku nodded as a response.

"Oh, I see.. I heard that you're the diva of this class.."

"Well.. That's what they call me.. But I don't see myself as a diva at all. I think Luka-san is more fit to that title." She said with a smile.

"Of course, I am !"

Miku's smile disappeared.

_"This girl has some serious issue with her attitude." Miku kept that thought to herself._

**~After School~**

"That's all for today. Class dismissed."

"Hatsune-san, please remain."

"Uhh..okay.." Miku caught a glimpse of Luka, still on her chair and wore the expression of not having any intention of going out and leaving the two alone.

"Megurine-san. What are you still doing here?"

"Kaito-sensei.." She walked towards the two who were now sitting right next to each other. "What's your relationship with Miku ?"

"She's my student. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, please leave. I still have important matters to discuss with Miku"

"Important matters such as ?"

"Such as certain things that are none of your concern !" Kaito said impatiently as he glared at Luka.

"Certain things like how to keep your secret relationship with her ?"

"And what gave you that malicious idea ?"

"And what type of idea do you expect for others to get with a teacher being alone with a student he likes ?"

"That is something for me to know, and for you to find out."

"So, truth be told, you do like her, do you ?"

"And what if a say yes ? What if I say no ?"

"Look, I know that teachers like you are only after student's bodies…" She said unbuttoning the first button of her shirt.

"That's where your mistaken. Now.. Stop what you're doing this instance before I send numerous reports about your behavior in class ! You don't want to be kicked out, right ?"

Luka smirked, turned to Miku and glared at her for a while. Then, she buttoned her shirt and left the roon.

"Sensei.. I think you said too much.."

"But she acted overboard. You saw her, too, right ?"

"Well.. Yeah.."

"Don't worry about her, she deserves it."

Silence filled the room for awhile..

"You already know, right ?"

"Huh ? Know what ? … Oh.. Right.."

"Don't worry. I won't force you to love me back or anything."

"Kaito-kun.. Thanks.. "

Kaito displayed a confused expression.

"Thank you for still loving me even if you know very well that I won't be able to return your feelings. At least, if ever everyone turned their backs around me, I can still turn to you. Well, if you're serious about loving me that is."

"I'm dead serious about it. Don't worry. I'll never grow tired of loving you for the rest of my life. I'll wait for you, Miku."

"Please, do."

**-Chapter 1 END-**


End file.
